Friends With Benefits
by Luuh2311
Summary: Everyone wants a relationship, and consider your lover a friend, your best friend. Bella and Edward did it backwards. First best friends, and then lovers. But things can get complicated that way. AH
1. Chapter 1

I shut the door loudly, and Alice jumped from the couch. I'm not going to comment on Jasper falling from the couch. Why were they in my apartment, anyway?

"You're back early!" she said adjusting her shirt.

"That son of a bitch, motherfucker, piece of shit…" I grumbled going to my room.

"Ahn, I should… go" Jasper mumbled.

I shut my room's door loudly too, and went to my closet. A minute later Alice came in.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

I tore the pictures from the walls, threw his shirts in the floor, and broke his CD's. I took off my sheets and Alice watched everything with a frown.

"I guess… Jake did something?" she asked.

"That… Fucker!" I said tearing one of his shirts.

"What did he do?" Alice asked.

"He forgot what day was today!"

"Shit" she mumbled.

"Yeah! And he said I shouldn't expect him to do something for a relationship that just he works on!"

"What!"

"He said, I'm a cold heartless woman, and that I never, ever, do something for him! That I'm just into work, and expecting that he makes the relationship perfect"

"So, you broke up?"

"Hell yeah! The son of a bitch said we should see other people!"

"Okay… Sorry"

I shook my head, and picked everything from the floor. I passed her, and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked following and grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"I'm going to throw these away, and when I come back, you better have more of that!" I said nodding to the bottle.

She nodded and opened the door for me. I walked down the hall and clashed with someone. I was about to glare, yell at the person when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey…?" he said hesitantly, "Shouldn't you be at Jacob's apartment?"

I glared at him and he stepped back.

"Don't. Shut the fuck up, now!" I growled.

"Okay…" he said carefully.

I walked past him, and he followed me downstairs.

"What are you doing with all that?" he asked. "Is that Jacob's shirt?"

"I'm going to throw away"

"Why?"

"We are over. So, so over. He's dead to me. Or he'll be definitely dead to everyone. Do you want help me kill him!"

"Let me guess… He screwed up" he said sounding amused. He never really liked Jake.

I got to the floor where the trash was disposed and Edward helped me throw everything away. I turned around and walked to the stairs, Edward following me. I stopped, leaned against the wall, and slid down, until I was sitting in the steps. Edward sat beside me, not saying a word. He always knew when not to talk.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. But what's wrong with Jacob…? A lot" Edward said.

"He's right. I'm a cold, heartless bitch" I mumbled stretching my legs in front of me.

"He called you that!" Edward growled.

"No. He said, a cold, heartless, workaholic, life sucking woman"

"You're not"

"I am. I'm always working. I want prince charming, but I don't work for it. And I don't spend a minute working on a relationship. It was so obvious this would happen. My mom told me this before college. 'If you keep this up, you'll end single, with five cats, and cranky' she said. I think I'll buy a cat" I mumbled.

"From what I hear you consider your mom a bitch" he said.

"She is. But she seems right"

"She's not. Bella, you'll find the right guy"

"When? I don't have time!"

"When you find a guy who understands that, that's prince charming, or whatever"

"Right" I snorted, "Did you see Cosmopolitan this week?"

"No, what does Cosmopolitan have to do about…?"

"It says that women who dated twenty men, or more, will probably end alone" I sighed.

"So…?"

"My number is 23" I said and huffed, "No, 24 with Jacob"

"That article is bullshit"

"Stop, you're trying to comfort me. But it's true I'll end alone"

"You'll always have us" he said putting an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get you a drink"

I nodded and we stood up, and walked to my apartment. When we came in Alice smiled weakly.

"Edward, good, you're here" she said, "Bella, do you mind Edward staying with you? Jazz…"

"Oh! Of course, Alice! Yeah, you can go. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys. Go!" I said shooing her.

She gave me the bottle of vodka, a kiss in the cheek and walked out. I sighed and opened the bottle. Edward took off his coat, and went to the kitchen to get glasses.

"Edward, you can go…"

"You don't want me here?" he asked carefully.

"No. But you and Tanya must have plans… It's Valentines day…"

"We broke up last night" he said smiling.

"What! Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he shrugged, "She was saying something about rings for Valentines day, so I thought it was getting too out of hand"

"You dumped her because you were getting serious!" I asked, "Wow, I would be mad at you for doing something like that, but… She was a bitch"

"Really? How?"

"Forget it" I shrugged and took a glass from him and sat in the table.

"Tell me" he said sitting down across from me.

"She threatened me"

"What!"

"She told me to stay away from you, or I would get seriously hurt"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you liked her"

"She can't do that! No one can do that to you!"

"It's over, so leave it alone"

He sighed and took the vodka I gave him.

"To ended relationships!" he said lifting his glass.

"To bitches and son of bitches!" I said.

He smiled and we downed our drinks.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Alice must be freaking kidding me" I groaned as I entered my apartment.

"Hey!" Edward said getting out of his apartment across from mine.

"Hi"

"Ahn, my sister transformed my apartment in her wedding office, or whatever. There's wedding things everywhere"

"My apartment is better" I said.

He smiled and closed his door walking to mine. I closed my door, and smiled.

"But if you come in, you'll have to help me with something" I said.

"Okay" he said.

I smiled hugely and walked in. He followed me and groaned.

"What's this?" he asked closing the door.

My living room and kitchen were filled with boxes.

"Alice wants me to sent the invitations, and to make sure the souvenirs are perfect"

"And I'll have to help you with that?"

"Yeah, that was the deal"

He frowned and turned around, ready to leave, but I gripped the back of his shirt and dragged him to the living room. Of course it was just playfully, I could never really drag Edward. He plopped down in the couch and I took the phone.

"I'm ordering pizza. What do you want?"

"Whatever is good for you"

I nodded and asked for a large pizza. I got us a couple bottles of beer, and sat beside him in the couch.

"Okay, let's do this" I said opening my bottle.

He nodded and turned on the TV. He put on MTV and we opened the invitations boxes listening to a new pop song.

"Okay, I'll get the addresses list" I said.

I got up and walked to my room, and got the little book Alice gave me in my nightstand. As I walked to the living room, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, and opened it for the delivery guy.

"Your neighbor let me in" the guy said.

"Oh, that's cool" I said taking a bill from my pocket, "Keep the change"

"Thanks!"

He gave me the box and left. I walked to the living room and Edward put the invitations boxes aside, giving room for the pizza. I threw the book on top of one box, and attacked the pizza.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Nothing special. You?"

"Same" he said, "Though Jasper was freaking out, and it was kind of funny"

"He was freaking out?"

"Yeah. Alice was stressed, yelling at him over the phone, and he was losing his patience over this wedding, and she snapped and told him maybe would be better to cancel everything. He freaked out, and started doing everything he could about the wedding, even asking the receptionist what kind of flowers would be perfect. Emm and I had a good time watching him running around, and trying to talk to Alice"

"Poor Jazz" I said laughing, "Alice is being a little harsh on everyone lately"

"Yeah, get together PMS and wedding plans, and you have a serial killer"

I laughed and leaned back in the couch, eating pizza and watching video clips. There was a video on about a perfect couple, or whatever and I sighed.

"Why can't I find that guy?" I asked.

"Because he's like… seventeen. It would be pedophilia" Edward said laughing and I slapped his arm.

"No. I mean… The perfect, sweet, cute guy, who would like me for who I am, and show me what true love is, and… We would marry and have kids… a house and a dog…"

"You say like it was impossible"

"For me it is"

"It's not"

"It is! I'm 27, Edward. I'm not getting younger, or prettier. And guys just look for 22-year-olds, that have time to do relationships, and are still college crazy, and are just… silly"

"Do you want to be silly?" he asked amused.

"No. I want a guy to make me feel silly"

"That's stupid"

"Men are so insensible" I groaned.

Another song started, and this had a more adult-themed video.

"See, that's what you need" Edward said pointing his bottle to the TV, "I can feel your sexual tension pouring off. You need a good fuck, and then, you'll feel better, and stop this mood"

"I do need to have sex" I sighed, "But that wouldn't solve my problems. Because I expect too much to just… fuck. I always over think"

"You just need the act. Not the thought, not the feeling, not the emotion. Just the act of fucking. Like play… tennis. You do it, not think it, and never feel something for it, or have a connection to the other player. When the game is over, you shake hands and part ways" Edward said, "Why women always like to complicate something simple?"

"I don't know" I sighed, "I'm going to get another beer. Want more?"

"Yeah"

He gave me his bottle and I got up, and bent to pick up the napkins, and stuff on the floor. When I got up and glanced at Edward I could swear he was checking out my ass. No, he wouldn't. I went to the kitchen and got us more beer.

"Hey! Let's play tennis!" Edward said from the living room.

"Ahn, in the Wii? Yeah, sure!" I said washing my hands.

He walked in the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"No, I mean… sex" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, you're frustrated, need a good fuck, without feelings. I'm horny as hell, and can't deal with a woman's feelings. So, let's do it"

"You mean like…"

"Just sex"

"Just sex?" I said shocked, "Edward, what are you saying? Thinking!"

"Come on, it's perfect. I'll help you, you help me. No feelings, emotions. Not love, just pure and simple sex. No one will know, and will beneficiate both of us. Scratching the itch"

I stared at him for a moment and he took a step closer.

"Everything will be the same after sex?" I asked.

I couldn't believe I was actually considering. This sounded like recipe to disaster.

"Exactly the same" he promised.

"You swear? No emotions, no feelings, no complications? Just sex?"

"I swear"

"Okay…" I said, "Let's test this. Say something about my body, without feelings, or emotions. Something… you wouldn't say normally"

"You have beautiful eyes" he said, "They are big, deep brown pools, and I could drown into them" he said.

I stared at him shocked. My eyes were so boring, just plain brown. But he was being sincere, and it made me smile. It sounded a little emotional, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Your lips" I said, "Especially when you give that crooked smile. They seemed kissable. Seem like a good kisser's lips"

"I am" he said smugly, "Your boobs"

"My boobs?"

"Yeah, they are… delightful" he said and I saw his finger twitch.

"Really?" I asked looking down at my boobs, "They are so small"

"Perfect. I bet they fit perfectly in a hand. That's better, and… they are boobs doesn't matter the size"

"Okay… Your hair"

"Your ass"

"Your back"

"Legs"

"Chest"

"Hands"

"Abs"

"Your neck"

I was starting to get turn on, so I decided that was it.

"Let's start" I said and walked to my room. "I don't do kinky, naughty stuff. Just regular sex" I said taking off my shirt.

"Right" Edward said unbuttoning his shirt, "No bites in sensitive area"

"No bites in places people can see. Better, no bites at all"

"But nibbling is fine, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not a toy for you to play around, or experiment with" I said taking off my shorts.

"Same. I'm ticklish in the chin" he said taking off his pants.

We stopped a moment seeing each other in just underwear. Edward was already hard, and I could tell he was well… endowed. I smiled and unclasped my bra. Edward grinned, ogling shamelessly.

"Sometimes I can be difficult to… come. Don't worry, if you weren't doing great, I would have stopped you" I said.

"I sneeze when I come" Edward said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

I pulled my panties down and he licked his lips.

"Wow, you're… amazing" he said.

"Thanks"

He took off his boxer briefs, and I smiled, before biting my lip.

"Will do" I said teasing him.

He smiled knowing I was just teasing and we walked to each other, before attacking each other's mouths. Oh God, he was a good kisser. His tongue did wonders. We fell on my bed, with him on top of me. He pulled away, kissing my jaw and neck.

"You didn't shave?" I asked.

"No, sorry. I didn't expect…"

"Oh, it's fine. I like the stubble"

He nodded against my neck and his hands gripped my thighs, trailing up. His hands cupped my breasts, and I moaned and pushing my chest out, urging him. He smiled against my collarbone and attacked a nipple with his mouth.

"Oh!" I moaned thrusting my hips up.

"You _are _sexually frustrated"

"Fuck you"

"Soon" he said.

He went back to kiss me, and we rolled so I was on top.

"I can't believe we're doing this" I said against his lips.

"Do you want to stop? We can go play real tennis, in the Wii, I mean" he said against my lips.

"No. I mean… I can't believe I'm doing casual sex"

"Why?"

"Seems so… college-ish"

"It's sex"

I thought for a moment then concluded, "Sounds good"

He nodded, and rolled us over, attacking my mouth. He started kissing lower, and lower until he was under my breasts.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathless.

"Relax" he said against my stomach.

I felt his mouth on me, and gasped. After a couple minutes I had to stop him.

"Edward, stop" I said.

He poked his head out from under the sheets.

"Why?"

"Because you're awful"

"No, I'm not"

"Your tongue was almost in my uterus. What were you doing? Trying to dig a way to China?"

"Girls like that"

"No they don't"

"They do"

"Who said?"

"The girls I dated. They said I was good"

"They were lying!"

"Fine" he grumbled, "Teach me then"

I leaned down, and sighed.

"Be gentler" I said.

He kissed me softly, and my body started warming. He followed my instructions until the point I was incoherent.

"Oh, God! Edward" I moaned.

He hummed in response and licked me. I screamed and he snapped up.

"What?"

"Nothing" I breathed.

"Then why were you screaming? I get freaked out when women scream…"

"Just keep going!" I said pushing his head back.

A couple minutes later, an orgasm, he climbed up, smiling.

"You taste good" he said.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"You're getting good"

I rolled us over and pulled away. He gave me a confused look until he realized where I was going.

"I don't like it slow. And definitely no teeth, just softly…" he said.

I took him in my mouth and started sucking, and licking and he sat up, gripping my hair.

"Holy… shit!" he groaned.

I hummed and he thrust into my mouth. I cupped his balls gently, and he grunted, coming in my mouth, and he did sneeze. I pulled back and grinned.

"You taste good too" I said.

He stared at me in awe, and attacked my mouth, rolling us over. A couple minutes of friction and he was ready. He pushed into me, and we both took a minute to adjust.

"Fuck! You're… so tight and warm…" he groaned.

"I… can feel… everything" I said breathing heavy.

He started thrusting into me roughly and soon we were close to our climaxes. I dug my nails on his back, moaning.

"Edward!"

He nipped on my shoulder, before slipping his hand between us, and massaging my clit, bringing me over the edge. I screamed, and my whole body shook with the intensity of my orgasm, and Edward slowed down a little.

"Faster" I moaned.

He grunted and started fucking me faster, harder, filling me completely. Soon I was riding another orgasm and he was too. He sneezed and collapsed on top of me and after a moment he rolled over, laying beside me. After a few minutes we both calmed down from our highs, and I turned my head to him.

"It was just this once" I said, but kind of sounded like a question.

"Yeah" he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up hearing a buzz. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes stopped on Bella, sleeping beside me, with her head close to my shoulder, and her hand resting on my chest. I smiled remembering last night, and heard the buzz again. I looked for the sound, and realized it was my cell on my jeans. Fuck, I was late. I slid out of bed, careful to not wake her up, she sighed and turned around, snuggling in a pillow. I put on my boxer briefs and my jeans and walked out quietly. I entered my apartment, and was careful dodging all boxes in the way. Alice was insane. I entered my bathroom, and my cell rang again. I answered while turning on the shower.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dude, where are you?" Emmett asked. "I thought we agreed to have breakfast before work"

"Sorry man, I overslept. I'm going to take a shower and change, and I meet you in… An hour"

"You take longer getting ready than Rose" he laughed and hung up.

I took a quick shower, and put dark blue pants and a pale brown shirt, and brown shoes and went out. I looked at Bella's door for a moment, not exactly knowing what to do. I decided to go, since we have agreed it was one time, and things would go back to normal. I never talked to her before work, so normal was to go to work. I got some coffee and went to work thinking of last night. I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts, and saw Emmett in the lobby.

"Hey" I said.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"The Chief Editor late?" he asked amusedly.

"Sorry. Overslept. I spent time fixing some things for Alice last night"

Shit. Bella would have problems with the invitations now, we didn't even touch them. Alice would freak.

"Rose was bothering me to help her choose the perfect shade of cerise. I didn't even know that color existed"

"Yeah. The wedding plans suck" I said.

The elevator arrived and we got in. I looked at my schedule in my Blackberry and smiled. I just have to solve a couple things and then I was free.

"How is that article about NFL?" I asked Emmett.

"It's ready. Dude, I texted you about it last night! Where was your head?"

_Between Bella's legs_. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry, I didn't see" I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You're weird. You never miss a text or oversleep"

I was more than fine. Last night was amazing and it was the best sex ever.

"Sorry, just… tired"

He nodded and we got out of the elevator. He went to his office to work on the Sports section, and I went to my office. Jasper was running around, between work and wedding. Alice would kill the man.

"Hey, Jasper!" I called as he passed running.

He stopped and almost dropped one of the many folders he was carrying.

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. And the article about the freaking UK recession?"

"Shit" he grumbled.

"You don't have it?" I said angrily.

"No, I do! It's in my laptop! I just forgot to send to you! Sorry, I'll send to you… Now!"

I nodded and he went running to his office. A few minutes later, I added Jasper's article to the magazine's sketch, and was having to decide between two photos of some celebrity when my PA came running.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes from the computer.

"Ms. Swan is in the lobby"

"Oh" I said, my head snapping up, "Okay, I'm going to… check what she wants"

"Okay"

I clicked in the best photo, grabbed my things and went to the elevator. I was almost bouncing in the elevator. I took a deep breath, needing to calm down, and ran my fingers through my hair. _Great, Edward. To show you're not nervous run your fingers through your hair!_ I shook my head and got out of the elevator. I looked around and saw Bella sitting in one of the couches there was in the lobby. I walked to her, and she smiled shyly at me before getting up.

"Hi" she said.

I hesitated a moment before kissing her cheek.

"Hi" I said, realizing I never greeted her like this.

She looked around, shifting in her spot, and put her hands in the back pockets of her shorts.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds… great" I said.

She nodded and turned around. I smiled and followed her, admiring her ass, that looked great on this tight jeans shorts. Once we were in the street, I walked beside her, and without a word said we walked to Central Park. We were quiet the whole walk, and I didn't mind, though it was a little uncomfortable.

"So…" she started and sighed, "About last night…"

"Sorry. I just got out this morning without a word…"

"No, it's fine. We agreed no emotions, and waking up would be… awkward"

"Yeah. But I was worried, didn't you have work?"

"Just later" she said.

"Oh, okay"

She nodded and we walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"We shouldn't do it again" she suddenly said.

"No. It was a one time thing, and it would get weird if we continued" I agreed.

"So, you agree? Good" she said relieved. "And no one will know"

"No one"

"Okay. Great" she said.

We stopped walking and turned to each other.

"But nothing changed. We're still neighbors, and still best friends. And this won't affect anything" I said.

"Thank you. I was worried…"

I nodded.

"A drawing of the lovely couple!"

We turned to see one of those artists that worked on the park, and she had drawn me and Bella. It was really good. Bella smiled weakly, and I took some money from my pocket and gave the lady. She gave me the picture and I turned to Bella. We looked at the drawing and back to each other. Next thing I know, we were getting to her apartment, making out.

"Okay, we're doing this again" Bella said against my lips.

"Yeah. But as agreed no emotions or feelings" I said kissing her neck.

"Oh God, definitely. Sounds amazing" she said breathless.

She attacked my neck as she worked on my pants' zipper, and I took her bottom in my hands.

"Edward" she whispered.

I groaned and pushed down her shorts. She kicked them off, and I gripped her thighs, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I started stumbling to the bedroom. She rubbed her core on me, and I sneezed. She pulled back from my neck and arched an eyebrow.

"Already?" she asked slightly amused.

I grinned and pushed my erection against her, showing I was just kidding. She giggled and I attacked her breast. We fell on bed with me on top, and considering we just had sex last night we were incredibly turned on. There wasn't fooling around, we went straight to business. I pushed into her and she moaned, her nails digging on my shoulders. With last night and today, I would have marks, but I didn't care, I liked it. I gripped her thighs as I went deeper, harder, and her hands were in my waist, sometimes feeling my abs.

"Edward" she moaned.

"Fuck, Bella" I grunted.

She locked her legs around my hips, making her feel impossibly tighter, but heavenly good. I stopped for a moment, trying to control myself from coming, and she whimpered. I slid my hands to her lower back, and brought her up, so she was sitting, her legs still locked around my hips. The movement, made her moan, and I smiled smugly, before attacking her breast with my mouth.

"Edward" she breathed.

I groaned against her skin, and thrust into her. She started moaning louder with every thrust.

"Come for me" I whispered in her ear, and bit her earlobe.

Her hips started meeting my thrusts, and soon she started shaking.

"Oh! Edward!" she screamed, and her walls tightened around my cock.

She didn't have strength to hold herself, her body was limp, and I had to hold her to me. She breathed heavy, and I slowed down, waiting for her to calm down. She looked into my eyes, and snaked her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp, and kissed me. A slow, sensual, soft kiss, and started grinding on me, and my hands tightened in her waist. Her hands trailed down from my head, her fingers brushing in sensitive spots, making me have gooseflesh. She caressed my chest, abs, ass, gripping it tightly, making me grunt in her mouth, and without me noticing she snaked a hand between us, and ever so gently trailed a finger in my balls, before cupping it. I was undone. I grunted in her mouth again, and fell on top of her, breathing heavy, and still connected to her. She ran her finger through my hair softly, soothingly while I came down from my high. I kissed her shoulder, trailing up, took her earlobe in my mouth, and nibbled on it, feeling her shiver under me. She pulled me closer and I realized I was lying on top of her.

"Sorry" I said rolling over, bringing her on top of me.

"Why?" she asked, throwing her hair over one shoulder to see me.

"I was lying on top of you…"

"You're not heavy. I mean, you're heavy, but it wasn't uncomfortable"

I smiled and she smiled back. She kissed me softly and rolled off me.

"So, we're doing this?" she asked getting up from bed.

"Yeah, if you want to"

"I want to" she said opening her closet. "I don't have time to date, though I wished I had. I need someone to… help me distressing, not caring I got home at two in the morning, and I don't want foreplay"

"I hate foreplay" I said putting my arms behind my head.

"So, we're just going to keep this up. Sex, with no emotions, no feelings, and no strings attached"

"Sounds good. Friends with benefits"

She smiled at me over her shoulder and put on underwear.

"I have to go to work. You're welcome to stay. But I think your sister will come to drop something, and if she finds you naked in my bed, it will complicate things"

"Okay" I said getting up. "So, just to be clear. No one will know?"

"No, no one. It would complicate everything"

"Okay" I said putting my boxer briefs.

She put on a blouse, a pencil skirt and heels, pulled her hair in a ponytail, and got her purse. She walked to me and gave me a kiss.

"I thought you were going to work" I whispered against her lips.

"I am" she said smiling against my lips.

"So why are you kissing me like this? Just to get me a problem I'll have to deal with alone?"

"I guess so" She pulled away smiling and walked away. "Lock the door, please!" she called.

I put my clothes on and walked out, locking the apartment with the key she gave me years ago. I looked in my watch and decided to go back to work, even though I didn't have anything to do there. When I got there, Emmett was in my office.

"Can I help you?" I asked going to my chair, watching him throw a baseball in the air.

"You disappeared" he said, "You don't disappear from work. Maybe once or twice in an emergency. But you don't come back"

"I had something to solve" I lied.

"And that smile?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"What smile?" I asked forcing the smile to disappear.

"You got laid!" he accused.

I looked around, got up, walked to the door quickly and closed it, locking.

"I don't know…"

"Don't deny it! You just freaked out about someone hearing! You admitted!" he said amusedly.

"Fine, I had sex"

"When?"

"Seriously? Ahn… A couple hours ago"

"Hm. And yesterday too?"

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"You got late, and came with the same smile you had a few minutes ago"

"Fine, I had sex last night too"

"Finally! How long it's been? A couple months since Tanya?"

"Emmett" I groaned.

"Was the same girl last night and today?"

"Y-Yes"

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

"Not your business" I said smiling.

"Oh, come on, bro! Tell me!"

"It's secret"

"She asked for it to be secret?"

"We agreed on it"

"I won't tell anyone!"

I snorted, knowing he would eventually spill it to Rose and she would tell Alice…

"No"

"Fine, you'll tell me eventually" he said and grinned, "Was she good?"

I nodded, leaning back in my chair with a grin.

"Is she blonde? Tall?"

"I won't say anything about her appearance because you would guess who it is!"

"So, I know her?"

"Not exactly"

"Is she famous?"

"No"

"Who knows her?"

"Not telling"

"You're being mean" he said smiling, "Whatever, you will spill it, as soon as she starts giving you problems"

"Problems?" I asked.

"Yeah, like always… She will start get attached and will get on your nerves, and you'll dump her"

I chuckled and shook my head. If he knew that wasn't a possibility…

"What?" he asked confused.

"Let's just say… That won't happen"

"You really like her?"

"No" I said.

"So… Oh! Is she married?"

"No!"

"Then I don't understand"

"Don't try it" I said smiling.

He smiled and walked out of my office to his. I leaned back in my chair, with a cocky grin. After work I went home, and Bella wasn't home, so I entered my apartment and went to sleep. I exercised too much today. With Bella. Cocky grin again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

I nodded smiling, though I was totally bored. Rehearsal day. She made us take the whole day rehearsing.

"Just let me see something, and then we can go again" Alice said rushing off to see something with the minister.

I plopped down in one of the benches, and Edward smiled at me. He walked to me, and sat next to me.

"Ever thought of fucking in a confessionary?" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes got wide and I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me it was a joke. He didn't.

"What?" I hissed.

"A confessionary"

"This is a church, Edward!" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's the fun"

"You think is fun to sin inside a church?"

"You're not religious, why do you care if we sin?" he asked chuckling.

"Limits, I have. You need some" I said.

"Come on, no one will know… It will be just you and me… Not confessing… Sinning" he whispered seductively.

"You're out of your mind" I said smiling.

"You look hot in that skirt"

I looked down at my red skirt and rolled my eyes. "Really, a pencil skirt, that goes to my knees, is sexy?" I asked.

"Smoking hot" he whispered. I smiled.

"Ok! Last time guys!" Alice announced.

I sighed and stood up. She gave me the bouquet, and we all went to our positions.

"I hate this" I whispered to Edward.

"You're nervous… why?" he asked amused.

The music started to play and we linked our arms.

"Because… I feel like the bride, I guess. It's weird… Walking down the aisle"

"If when you're maid of honor you're nervous because it seems you're the bride… When you're the bride, you'll freak out" he laughed.

I discreetly elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped. We got to the altar and he went to Jazz's side while I stood on the opposite side. The song changed and Alice started walking down the aisle. She was wearing jeans, but she made a show of being careful with the 'skirt' when she reached the steps. She gave me the bouquet, and turned to Jasper.

"So, then, the minister will make the whole speech, you'll repeat what he tells you to repeat…" Emmett said while standing in the minister position.

"And don't forget the vows" Alice said threateningly to Jazz, "Or I swear to God…"

"I won't" he said quickly.

"Then it will be over, and you'll start walking down the aisle again… And then Bella and Edward, followed by the parents, and finally… it's done!" Emmett sighed.

Alice clapped happily, even though we did exactly like this the whole day.

"Great! Now, let's go to the Halloween party!" Emmett said, almost running away from the altar.

"See you there?" I asked as we walked out of the church.

"Yeah" Edward said and smiled, "What are you going as?"

"Surprise" I said and smiled, "No, actually, it was Alice who got the costume for me, so I don't know"

"Alice got it?" he chuckled, "It will be good"

"Let's see" I said entering her car.

* * *

><p>"I can't" Bella said.<p>

"Bella, come on. Party is nice. People are drunk. They won't notice your costume" I said holding the phone with my shoulder and getting a drink. "Alice couldn't be that bad…"

"I can't go there like this" she whined over the phone.

"What is it?"

"I can't say" she said.

"Just get here already!" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm here"

"What?"

"I'm outside. I just can't go in"

I rolled my eyes and went to the door. I opened and saw her car parked.

"Come on, Bella"

"Promise you won't laugh" she said.

"I promise"

"Close your eyes"

"Bella…"

"Close your eyes, or I'll go home"

I sighed and closed my eyes. The call ended and I heard the car door open and close. I heard her footsteps, clearly in heels, and then she stopped. I could feel her breath on my collarbone.

"Why aren't you with costume!" she asked.

"I am… Dressed as common people" I smirked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes" she whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared. She blushed and fidgeted. She had a leopard print coat, open, allowing me to see the short leopard print strapless dress, and the leopard print necklace. She had leopard print tights, leopard clutch, and leopard print shoes. Her eye-make up was dark, her lips blood red, and her cheeks naturally blushed. She lifted her hand, with leopard print nails, and put a leopard mask.

"Meow" she said and shrugged. "I can't growl, it's pathetic. So, I'm stuck with meowing"

I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone in the house was seeing us, and when I didn't see anyone, I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall next to the door. I kissed her hard, hungrily. My hands wandering through her dress.

"Edward" she sighed when I started kissing her jaw. "Someone can see" she whispered.

I stopped and pulled back.

"You're so sexy, baby" I whispered, "I couldn't hold it"

She grinned and gave me a peck.

"Come on, let's get inside"

We entered the house, and she gave me her coat to hang. It revealed her dress completely, that was sexier, and shorter than I thought. She smirked when she caught me ogling her ass, and we went to the living room.

"Hey!" I called, trying to get people's attention.

"Meow!" Bella said.

Everyone stared at her, and then burst in laughter, whistling and clapping.

"I'm a genius!" Alice said, "I did it! I got her costume" she said to everyone.

"You're beautiful" mom said.

"Thanks" Bella said.

"How are you still single, hm?" Emmett, already drunk, said.

"I don't know" she laughed. "Maybe it's because I don't wear this all the time…"

"You should. 24/7!" he slurred.

She laughed again, and grabbed his drink. "You had enough, Emm. Go find Rose" she said.

He pouted but did as he was told. Mom was wearing a black queen costume, and she was clearly bothered by the long skirt. Rose was wearing a pirate costume, short, and it was sexy, but not as sexy as Bella. Alice was wearing a golden fairy costume, and it fit the pixie perfectly. Emmett was wearing a pirate costume to match Rose's. Jazz a costume that seemed simple, medieval man, and Alice was complaining she didn't found something to match hers. Yeah, him in fairy costume… That would be fun. Dad was using a Victorian vampire costume, and Bella loved it, as she talked about it with him. Other people arrived, cousins and friends, and soon we had a full house. Bella walked to me, with her mask on, and smiled.

"Hey, kitten" I said smiling.

"I'm a leopard, Edward. Don't underestimate me" she said in mock annoyance.

"Oh, yeah? Then growl for me" I said smirking.

She glared at me and I laughed, knowing she couldn't growl.

"Don't mock me!" she whined.

She tried to growl and then she started to laugh at herself. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"It was kinda sexy" I whispered in her ear, and had the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"It was silly" she said.

_I want a guy that makes me feel silly_, her words echoed in my head. I stared at her and after a moment she frowned.

"What? There's something in my mask, face?" she asked.

"I'm going to… talk to people" I said walking away.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call.

I walked to her and smiled, though I was totally nervous.

"Why don't you put the costume I got you?" she whined.

"I will not dress as Batman. I did until I was ten, and that was the limit" I said frowning.

"But it would be batman and catgirl" she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Bella" I tensed. "Batman and catgirl, get it?"

"Alice…"

"Look, I won't ask because I know that if you guys wanted to tell me, you would. But you two are… different lately. Everyone's seeing it"

"What do you mean?" I asked denying. "There's nothing…"

"I saw it, Edward" she rolled her eyes and played with her glass. "At first I was suspicious, but I saw you, at the door tonight, when you kissed. And during the party you don't take your eyes from her, and she keeps glancing at you. When you talk, you pull her close, and whisper in her ear… It's so obvious! You're lucky people are drunk and oblivious"

"Alice…"

"I won't tell anyone. If you didn't, there must be a reason. I don't really get it, but it's your choice"

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"I'm happy for you, by the way" she grinned and then went to talk to her friends.

I sighed and looked for Bella, to talk to her, and warn her about Alice. When I found her she was talking to one of my father's friends.

"Hey" I said approaching.

"Edward! How long!" he said.

"Hey, Dr. Volturi" I said smiling.

"Please, call me Demetri" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good" he said. "Your father told me you didn't follow his steps. We all thought you would be a doctor too"

"Yeah, well, I guess I got lazy before college" I shrugged smiling.

"And yet, got successful. Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"I'll search for Jane, she was looking for you" he said and smiled at Bella. "I hope I talk to you later"

"Yes, definitely" she smiled.

He walked away and I frowned at her.

"What?" she asked sipping her drink.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, we bumped and then got talking. He's really nice" she said.

"Nice?" I scowled, "He's my father's colleague. He's old enough to be your dad"

"He's not!" she said grinning, "And he's nice. And he gets that I don't have time, because of work. He's really charming"

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"No. I think I'll give him a call. If he doesn't call first"

"That man was my doctor when I was a teenager! He's old!"

"He's younger than your dad; he's handsome, smart, and funny. I like him" she said, "Stop being so… judgmental"

"I…" I sighed, "Whatever. Do what you want. I'm just here to warn you, Alice knows about us"

"What!" she asked shocked, "You told her! Why!"

"I didn't!" I said, "She saw us kissing earlier, and has been watching us all night, apparently"

"Fucking great" she grumbled.

"She won't tell anyone. She says it's our choice"

"Well… Okay. Let's just avoid the subject with her, and try not to give so much signs in public"

"Bella!"

I turned to see Demetri walking to us with Jane following. I frowned and Bella went to them. They walked to me, and Jane started talking to me, while we stood there awkwardly while her dad and my… friend with benefits flirted.

* * *

><p>I heard Bella's apartment's door open and close, signaling she was home. I went to my door, ready to go there, but then hesitated. Should I? Our agreement stood? She was considering going on dates… I paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do. After a few minutes, I grew some balls, got out, and knocked on her door. I heard her unlocking the door, and I was practically bouncing. She opened the door smiling and leaned against the wood.<p>

"Hey! I thought you would be sleeping! It's… 2am" she said.

My eyes traveled down her body. She was wearing a light gray short robe, open, a black bra, and black boyshorts. I looked up to her face, and she arched an eyebrow, expecting me to say something. I attacked her mouth, wrapping my arms around her, and kicked the door closed. She moaned in my mouth, and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my hips, grinding against my erection. I walked us to the couch, not bothering to go to the room, and put her down, lying on top of her. I kissed her again, my hands gripping her soft thighs, and she moaned again, making me grunt. She unbuttoned my shirt, and slid it off my shoulders, trailing her hands back to my chest and abs. I pulled her up, so we were sitting, and pushed the robe off her, and unclasped her bra.

"In a hurry, are we?" she asked smirking.

"I want to fuck you, right now" I whispered huskily in her ear, and bit her earlobe.

She moaned and tugged at my sweatpants' waistband.

"Then do it" she whispered, "fuck me"

I grunted pushing my erection against her warm core, and slipped my hands in her panties, to find her hot and wet, ready for me.

"Edward, stop teasing. No foreplay, remember?" she asked and kissed down my neck.

I pulled her panties down to her knees, pulled my sweatpants down my hips, and plunged into her. I she cried out and held tightly onto my shoulder. It was passionate, carnal, harsh, urgent, both looking for satisfaction. It was sex, not lovemaking. As we had agreed. After we both reached our climaxes, I surprisingly wasn't satisfied. I picked her up, still inside her, and carried her to the bedroom. I needed to take her again. She was surprised by it too, as I stirred inside her, and she looked at me with a weak smile before kissing me again. Wall, bed, floor, shower… It was a long restless, sleepless night. We went to sleep at dawn; actually, we passed out, the exhaustion finally kicking in. I woke up to a cell ringing. I groaned and Bella reached her hand to the nightstand, and got her cell. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She put her arm on top of mine that was in her waist.

"Hello?" she croaked. "Oh! Hi! How are you?"

She pulled my arm away from her and I frowned, as she wrapped the sheets around her and got up.

"No, no. It sounds perfect. Okay, see you then"

She hung up, and cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up, and leaning against the pillows.

"We slept the whole day!" she said panicked. "Alice's rehearsal dinner is in two hours!"

I cursed and jumped out of the bed.

"My mom must be waiting for me. I told her I would help" I said looking around for my clothes. "Where are our clothes?"

"Living room" she said. "I need to get ready. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah"

I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned, so my lips landed on her cheek.

"Something wrong?" I asked frowning.

"I didn't brush my teeth" she mumbled, turning to walk away.

I pulled her back by the wrist, and gave her a proper kiss.

"I don't care" I said against her lips and walked out.

* * *

><p>"How is Bella?" Alice asked while we welcomed people.<p>

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"You know, I've passed by her apartment this morning to drop off her dress" she said with a smirk and I felt my face pale. "And I'll never sit in her couch again" she said shuddering with a scowl.

I chuckled and went to get a drink. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I were drinking together, and talking about nothing special. Suddenly Alice gasped and we all turned to her. She blushed lightly, and looked at me, before looking at the ground. I frowned and looked over my shoulder. Bella was walking in. She was beautiful. A V-neck, tight dress in nude color almost a second skin on her body. She had her hair up, making the crook of her neck seem more alluring to kiss, lick, suck, bite… She was almost perfect. What didn't make her perfect was the fact that she was smiling to Demetri and holding his hand.

"Fucker" I grumbled under my breath and downed the rest of my drink, and got another one.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Demetri" Alice mumbled, "My dad's friend and colleague"

"Your _dad's friend_?" Rose said in shock. "As your father, he aged well. Very, very well"

"I'm right here, _honey_" Emmett said frowning.

"Not my type, Emmie" she assured him, "But you have to admit he's… well…"

"Hot" Alice finished. "Yeah… I didn't know Bella was going out with him though" Alice said looking at me.

"They met in the Halloween's party" I said, and looked at them again, just to have the displeasure to see him whispering in her ear. "I told her he was old, and… wrong"

"Where?" Rose asked and shook her head, "You're judgmental, Edward. Maybe that's what Bella needed, a _man_, not a boy"

"She could find a younger man" I said bitterly.

"Maybe. But that she has good taste in men, she does. Jake was handsome too, but this one..." she finished with a dreamy sigh.

"Your husband is right here" Emmett said again.

"I know" she said smiling at him. "My only man"

He smiled at her, and I looked at Alice to see her with a confused/worried frown.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Aunt Charlotte is calling me, excuse me" I said and walked away.

A couple hours later, we were all sitting and I had the _pleasure_ of sitting in the same table as Bella and Demetri. I would glare at them when they wouldn't see, and almost gag with the sweet smiles, and pecks in the cheeks.

"Edward" Alice hissed from my side. "Stop it. Mom is frowning at your behavior"

I sighed, and looked down at my plate, trying to ignore it. When I heard Bella choke, and half giggle I looked up to see him whispering in her ear and she blushing. His arm was too close to her… My hands fisted around the napkin when I realized his hand must be in her legs. Alice elbowed me in the ribs and I turned to talk to Emmett, pretending to be fine. Half an hour later I saw Bella get up and go to the bathroom. I waited five minutes, downed my drink and got up, going after her. I ignored Alice discreetly pulling at the hem of my jacket trying to stop me. I entered the women's bathroom, and locked the door, immediately glaring at Bella retouching her make-up.

"Hey" she said frowning. "Something wrong?"

I walked to her, pressed her against the sink's edge, and wrapped my arms around her, my hands grabbing her ass. Her eyes got wide, and I leaned down to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"I want you, now" I growled and grinded against her.

"Edward, no" she said pushing me away again, but I didn't let her go from my arms.

"No?" I asked glaring.

"You're drunk. I'm on a date. I can't, not now" she said and grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "Take easy on the whiskey, you're obviously drunk, you look awful"

She got out, leaving me there, angry, frustrated, pissed off, sad and fucking rejected. I took deep breaths and went back to the dinner. I sat quietly beside Alice again and she arched an eyebrow at me, clearly worried. I shook my head weakly, and reached for a glass of champagne, just to have her slap my hand and hand me a glass of water.

"Enough" she said quietly.

I glared at her, but drank the water. As soon as I could go home without being rude, I went, not able to endure watching Bella and her date anymore. I paced in my apartment, gripping my hair, and scowled at myself, realizing I did that a lot lately. An hour later I heard Bella's door open and slam closed. By the slamming, I was hoping the date didn't end well, so I went there and knocked. It took a couple minutes but she opened the door, only enough so I could see her head. Her hair was messy, now loose from the bun it was before. Her make up slightly smeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said quickly. "Do you need something?"

She had this guilty and annoyed look at the same time, and I pushed her door slightly, against her resistance, because I was going to get in and apologize for my behavior earlier, and talk about things with her. But once I opened the door a little, she sighed, and I frowned at the dress half open, just held to her body by the her arm wrapped around her chest.

"Can we talk later?" she sighed looking away.

"He's here, isn't he?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes" she said. "We talk tomorrow, okay?"

I walked back to my apartment without answering her. Needless to say I drank as much as I could, literally drink myself to oblivion. I passed out in the couch, and the next morning I woke up with my phone ringing. I grabbed the cordless phone and answered. It was Alice, of course, talking so fast my head spun.

"Slow down, please" I croaked.

"Hangover?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"You drank more when you got home, didn't you?"

"No. First I found out Bella had her date over for the night. _Then _I drank more" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Sometime that would happen. I just wished she warned me"

"Warned you?" Alice asked confused. "You mean break up with you first?"

"No… We weren't dating, so she couldn't break up anything"

"You weren't dating!" she asked shocked.

"No… We had a sex arrangement. Friends with benefits"

"Oh, Edward" she sighed. "That never ends well"

"It did" I protested.

"Yeah, with you hangover and she sleeping with another man" she said. "That definitely didn't end well"

"Look, I'm just mad I didn't have sex last night. I thought I would, and recently I was used to have it everyday. I just have to go back to my old routine" I said going to my door.

"Edward, admit it. It was not why you were mad"

"Why would I then?" I asked.

"You love her"

"Okay, Alice. I'm hanging up, because I'm too tired to have you go all matchmaker so early, bye"

I hang up, tossed the phone in the couch, got my jacket, and went to get coffee in the diner close by. I passed by the drugstore on the way back because my head felt like it was being crushed. I was on the last steps to my floor, when I met Demetri.

"Hey, Edward" he said happily. "Hangover?"

"Yeah" I grumbled.

"Good luck. See you at the wedding?"

I nodded once and continued on my way to my apartment, I found Bella getting back to her apartment, and we locked eyes for a moment. She wore a red bra and panties set, that was see-through lace, and a grey long cardigan that she closed to hide her body from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked frowning. "Hangover?"

"Yeah" I grumbled going to my apartment.

I saw her open her mouth to say something but I just slammed my door closed, not wanting to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

I avoided Bella as much as I could for the next two weeks. We just met a couple times, and only a few words were exchanged. When the day before the wedding came, I packed my things to go to the hotel as early as I could. The whole wedding party was going to spend the night at the hotel, helping Alice during the day and having the bachelor and bachelorette parties at night. After checking in, leaving my bags on the room, I went to the hall Alice got for the wedding. I found dad, Jasper and Emmett there, setting tables and chairs.

"Hey, where are your bosses?" I asked teasingly.

Dad chuckled and Jasper sighed. Emmett looked at me with narrowed eyes but then grinned.

"At least we have them" he said.

"If you think I would be hurt by that, you're wrong" I laughed.

"The girls went to get their dresses, and then something about manicure" dad said.

"You want some help?" I asked getting a chair.

"Yeah" Jasper said.

I spent the next few hours helping them get everything almost ready. Considering we were men, and didn't really care about perfection on decoration, it was good. We were sitting in one of the tables, drinking water, and laughing while talking about the freak outs of the women about the wedding.

"I'm glad you had fun with us"

We turned to see my sister, mom, Rose and Bella standing holding boxes, and looking around. Bella was wearing a cobalt blue dress that clearly was only closed by the sash in the middle. I fucking loved blue on her, and it made me frown for a moment knowing I wouldn't be able to take it off her body.

"Is it good?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…" Alice shrugged. "I was expecting to have to do a lot of fixing… I think I'll be done in a couple hours"

We frowned at each other. What was wrong? The room was perfect.

"Boys, set this on that table, please" mom said as they put the boxes down. "It's crystal glasses, and that one" she said pointing to the one Bella was carrying. "are souvenirs. Don't break anything"

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as they turned to leave.

"Get ready for the night" Rose smirked.

"You're going, mom?" I asked surprised and arched an eyebrow at dad.

"Of course!" she said smiling.

"I thought you wouldn't…" dad said confused. "I canceled with the guys…"

"You can go, darling" she said. "Just follow the rules"

"Rules?" he chuckled as she walked away.

"No strippers, no hookers, no drugs, no gambling" the girls recited while following her out.

"You took all the fun!" Emmett and I yelled and heard them laughing.

After we finished in the hall we all went to get ready. I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on my door. I opened just a little, just enough to see who was. It was Bella, and with a sigh, I opened the door wider.

"Weren't you getting ready?" I asked, a little too harshly.

"They are working on Rose's hair before mine" she said.

"Hm" I said and went to the get a drink, leaving the door open. I heard her come in, and close the door while I poured some whiskey. I turned to face her and downed the drink. I was going to need it. "So? Can I help you with something?"

"Why are you being like this?" she asked sadly.

"Like what?" I rolled my eyes.

"An ass" she snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry if my mood isn't pleasing you" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, you're being like this with me. Was it something I did? Said?" she asked.

"No" I said turning to get another glass.

Before I could though, she grabbed my wrist stopping me. I glared at her but she kept her stare on my face, unwavering.

"You drank a lot lately" she commented. "Are you going to keep doing it?"

"Yes. I'm starting the bachelor party by myself early" I snapped.

"What's your problem?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing" I snapped again. "Not your business"

"I'm your friend" she said quietly.

"Lately? Are you sure?" I asked bitterly.

"What've done to you?" she asked shocked.

"What you haven't done!" I said loudly. "Have you once asked me if I was alright the last two weeks? No. You're a horrible friend, only caring about your needs. What about mine!"

"Your needs?" she asked confused and shook her head. "Edward, is this about the dinner night in the bathroom?" I didn't answer and she groaned. "I was tired…"

"Right" I snorted. "I saw how tired you got home, went straight to bed" I said accusingly.

"I was on a date!"

"You should have told me that since you had a date, our deal was off"

"I… It isn't!" she said and sighed. "I wasn't expecting to have him over that night..."

"And still you turned me down!" I snapped. "You know why you weren't expecting? Because people normally don't rush into bed with strangers! Normal people don't date old men! What? It's his money? His looks? His career status?" I was nonsense but I didn't really care. "My mom should be careful, if you're looking for rich, successful doctors!"

She slapped me and I shut up as I stared at her in shock. Her eyes were full of tears. I tried to pull her closer but she pushed me away. I tried again, and she slapped my chest before punching it. It didn't hurt, but the meaning did.

"How dare you?" she said. "Say you're my friend! How can you offend me like this, treat me like this, and say you are my friend!"

I pulled her closer and crashed my lips to hers. She tried to push me away at first but then melted into my embrace and kissed me back. The kiss that was soft, gentle, turned into passionate, needy. I pressed her against the wall, let my hands go to her thighs, pushing the dress up, and grinding my erection against her. I pulled back, both breathing heavy and kissed down her neck. She let out a breathy moan, exciting me even more.

"I need you now" I whispered huskily. "Fuck you like I should have that night"

I felt her stiffen in my arms, and when I went to kiss her lips again, she wriggled on my arms. I pulled back a little and she pushed me away. I kept her in my arms but pulled back, confused.

"We should break off the deal" she mumbled looking down. "Yeah… It's over"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't find a good argument against her words. She didn't even give me a reason to go against. I stayed in silence, and the minute seemed too long. She shook her head, slipped away from me and walked out of my room, leaving me staring at the wall she was pressed against before.

I decided to go get ready; I would deal with that later. After I was ready, I met the guys at the lobby, and we took my dad's car. We went to a sports bar, and dad drank only coke while we downed all kinds of alcohol. We played some poker between ourselves, not betting, and then went to a club. We drank some more and Emmett finally pointed out what was wrong.

"This is no fun!" he whined. "It's Jazz's bachelor party, and what he needs is a good striper!"

"The rules" dad protested.

"That's why you're the old man here, you're no fun" I said.

"It's the guy's last night as free man!" Emmett said patting Jasper's shoulder. "Come on, I have the money for the dancers"

Jasper and I cheered and dad rolled his eyes. Apparently Emmett knew a place, and told dad where to go. It was a very popular club apparently since it seemed full. We entered the club and dad shook his head in horror. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him in.

"If your mother…"

"She won't know. Have fun, live a little" I said.

Emmett got us front row seats, and waved for a waitress. To our surprise the waitress was totally dressed, knee-length dress, and flats. I was about to complain about it when I looked in her face.

"Oh, shit" I said getting up, and pulling dad.

"What?" he asked not letting me pull him out of his seat.

"Mom!" I said as she smiled at us.

"E-Esme" dad stammered blushing.

"Hello, darling" she said smiling.

"You work here!" Emmett said happily.

"No…" she said shaking her head and frowning at him. "The girls brought me"

"They dragged me!" dad said pointing at us.

"Right" she said rolling her eyes. "Can I have a seat?"

We nodded dumbfounded and she sat between Jasper and dad. I sat back down and leaned to whisper to my dad.

"This can't be good for you" I said.

He glared at me for a moment before turning his attention to mom.

"Wait!" Emmett said suddenly while Jasper searched for the waitress. "She said the girls brought her"

"Yes" mom said.

"The girls are here?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, they were doing shots with some new friends"

"New friends?" Emmett asked.

Mom nodded to the bar, and we looked to see a big group of girls, mainly stripers drinking and talking loudly.

"Stripers?" Emmett laughed. "Damn, I hope Rose bring her friends home a lot"

"Yeah, dream it" mom said laughing.

Jasper came back with a couple bottles of beer and girls following him. But they weren't any girls. They were our girls. Rose was dressed in a skin-tight red dress, her breasts popping out, and suede knee-high boots. She had a fedora in hand and a pink drink. She grinned at us, put on the fedora, and plopped on Emmett's lap. My sister followed in a short flared-skirt black dress, with black leather over-the-knee boots, and a cowboy hat; she sat with Jasper. And then there was her. She was the sexiest though she was stumbling slightly. She wore a short strapless blue dress, black over-the-knee boots, and a black top hat. She tipped it with her left hand as she walked swaying her hips. She grinned down at me and slowly lowered herself to my lap. I gripped the chair's arms to not touch her. She had a bottle of vodka and chugged it down. I thought she must have gone crazy to be doing that. I pulled the bottle from her and she pouted at me, rubbing her hands on my chest.

"I want to have fun" she said.

"Great. But this" I said pointing to the bottle. "will only give you a hangover. You clearly had enough already"

She smirked, leaned in and kissed my earlobe.

"Maybe you could help me have_ fun_ without drinking" she whispered huskily in my ear.

"Ah, what?" I asked dumbfounded.

She giggled, took the bottle from my hand and drank.

"She's completely drunk" mom said frowning. "I mean, the girls are too, but she's…"

"Wasted" I completed and mom nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Alice slurred. "we knew you guys wouldn't obey rule one: no stripers. So, we thought we could help you technically not breaking the rule"

"How?" Emmett asked sadly, probably thinking they would drag us back to the hotel.

Bella cheered, kissed my cheek, slapped my thigh and snapped up, tossing the empty bottle at me. I watched her in shock, and the girls laughed before getting up. They followed Bella, and got up the stage.

"Oh, shit" dad said.

"Uhuu" Emmett yelled as they stood in front of us.

Music began to play, and the girls began to dance sensually. In the corner of my eye I saw dad pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes, not wanting to see his daughter and her friends dancing like that, while mom laughed in his lap. The girls got attention, and were sexy, deadly sexy – except Alice – but they didn't take their clothes off. Several times they would play with the hem of their dresses, but never lift it. Alice tossed the cowboy hat at Jasper who cheered, and she laughed as she stumbled off the stage.

"Fun killer!" Rose yelled at her, and walked out of the stage after Alice.

Bella stayed though. When the song ended, she asked for another one, and the DJ complied. A spotlight shone on her, and she bit that lip making several men cheer and howl while throwing money. The girls came back to sit with us, and I looked confused at them. Why weren't they saying anything? Things got worse when Bella decided to pole dance. Being the clumsy she was, I was worried, but she was good. Too good.

"Uhuu, GO BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

I glared at him and looked back at the stage to see Bella had almost fallen. I got up to help her, but she began sensually crawl, going to several patrons, and letting them stuck money on her cleavage.

"Okay" Rose mumbled. "This wasn't planned"

"Bella!" I called.

She looked at me, smirked, and crawled to me. When she was face-to-face with me, I pulled at her arm.

"Come on, show's over" I said.

She took her hat off, put on my head and got on her knees, waving at the waitress and asking for another bottle.

"No, Bella. Enough" I said trying to pull her again.

She sat on the stage's edge, wrapping her legs around my waist, and leaned back on her elbows. The patrons howled again, and threw more money. The sight from my point of view was amazing, but I had to end it. Bella began lowering the dress zipper on her side, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me, and taking her out of the stage, ignoring the patrons complaining. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat down, and tried to close her zipper but she kept kissing my neck and jaw, and I couldn't fully concentrate on the task.

"Hm… You taste so good" she said. "But not as good as your…"

"Bella!" I cut her off making her laugh.

When I was finally getting her zipper she protested, wriggled on my lap and pulled away, falling on her ass on the floor. I was worried she got hurt but she laughed at herself, grabbed a bottle of something the waitress brought and drank it.

"Bella, come on" I said trying to pull her up. "At least get up from the floor"

"I got a tattoo!" she said happily.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah!" she slurred.

"What is it?" I asked while trying to pull her again.

"It's… Shit" she laughed and shook her head. "I don't know!"

"She got a tattoo?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah!" Alice laughed. "But she didn't let us see what!"

"Oh, here" Bella said getting up and almost falling again. "I'll show you"

Her dress was still almost completely open, and she pulled it down, showing her bra-clad breast to everyone, and then spinning so I could see the tattoo on her ribs. First I snapped out of my seat to dress her up again while some people cheered. Once I finally got her dress closed I looked her in the eyes. She must have gone insane. Not even someone drunk does that shit. She got a tattoo in the ribs that must have hurt a lot. The design was nice, floral and with a heart. It was simple, and sophisticate, trailing down her left side. The problem was the E she tattooed with it, and was right under the valley between her breast.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"For you" she said and giggled.

She chugged the bottle again and when I tried to pull it away from her, she stumbled back and almost fell, if I had not caught her.

"I think she had too much. Maybe it's best to take her to the hotel" mom said worriedly.

"Yes! Let's go to my room, baby" she said purring at me.

"Bella, the deal is off, remember?" I said quietly so no one heard.

"No" she said and her eyes filled with tears. "Please, baby. I want you so badly. I need you. I need your body, your lips…" she trailed off kissing my neck.

I sighed, ignoring the questioning looks from the guys, and nodded to my mom. I tried to pick Bella up, she wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck, grinding against me. I groaned, trying to restrain myself, and walked to the exit with mom following. We passed one of the stripers and she said 'hi', I believe to Bella, and Bella glared, her hand turning in a claw in my jacket.

"He's mine. Get off" she said.

I smiled, and the striper laughed wishing Bella good luck with the hangover. When we got to the mom's car in the parking lot, I coaxed Bella to let me go, and she slowly unwrapped her legs from me. She looked up at me, with those big brown eyes, and seemed to be pleading for something. She leaned in, and without thinking, I gave her a peck. She entered in the back, and I got in with her. I pulled her so she was lying with her head on my lap as mom drove to the hotel. Mom didn't say a word, but frequently looked at us through the mirror. Half way to the hotel, Bella jerked up and cried out for mom to stop. Mom stopped the car immediately and Bella fought with the door handle. I helped her and she stumbled out, running to the curb to throw up. I held her hair, and caressed her back and eventually she asked to sit down. She sat in the curb with me by her side and leaned against me, groaning.

"Better?" I asked.

"I think it's only the beginning, baby" she grumbled. I smiled sadly at her, knowing by the amount of alcohol she drank it really was only the beginning of her nightmare called hangover.

"Are you at least good enough for the rest of the ride?"

"I think so" she slurred.

I helped her up, and mom watched us carefully before going to the driver's side. The rest of the way Bella calmed down but said that everything was spinning a lot. When we got to the hotel I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the elevator. Mom had her room's key, and opened the door for me. I put her on the couch, and turned to her bag, to search for something for her to sleep in. While I searched, Bella snapped up from the couch, and ran to the bathroom again. Mom was going to check, but I shook my head at her, and went. Bella was leaned against the toilet, and dry-heaving. I gave her a glass of water, and she drank it greedily. I helped her take off her boots and dress, and put her in a simple long-sleeved shirt. She looked at me with sad eyes, and thanked me. I kissed her forehead and picked her up, taking her to the bed. She lay across the bed, and looked at me, with a sly smile, and mischievous eyes. I knew she was silently inviting me to join her.

"Not tonight, Bella" I said quietly and smiling.

She pouted at me, and rolled over, falling asleep quickly. I turned to my mom and she gave me a knowing smile, but to my surprise she left without saying anything. I took off my shoes and jacket and lay with Bella. I woke up in the middle of the night as Bella jumped away from my arms and ran to the bathroom. I checked my watch. We had slept three hours. I went to the bathroom, and held her hair. She broke into a cold sweat, her face was pale, and her expression pained. After more than half an hour dry-heaving I was starting to worry.

"Bella? What are you feeling?"

"It hurts" she cried and looked at me with her eyes filled with tears.

"What?"

"My stomach. It hurts bad" she cried.

"Is it getting better as you throw up?" I asked and she shook her head. "Have you felt this before? When you drank a lot?"

"No"

I sighed, helped her up, and stayed by her side as she rinsed her mouth, and threw water in her face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" I said.

To my surprise she didn't protest. That could only mean she was really in pain. I helped her put jeans on, since her head was still spinning. I put my jacket on, and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her as we walked out of her room. She was swaying, and walking slowly, so I picked her up again, and carried her all the way to the elevator and then all the way to the car. I drove slowly to the hospital, since when I went fast she complained it made her head hurt even more. I parked the car, picked her up, ignoring her weak protests, and carried her into the ER. I asked a nurse to help us, and she immediately showed me a stretcher where I could lay Bella down. She went to search for a doctor while I signed papers. I thought I should have called dad, but I knew he probably had some drinks, and was sleeping by then. A doctor came in, put her on IV saline, and painkiller for her head. He took a blood test, procedure. I sat with her, holding her hand, and rubbing her back when she dry-heaved. An hour later the doctor came back.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you really shouldn't do this again. You might not know, but drinking in your condition…"

"Condition?" I asked worried she had some illness.

"Pregnancy" the doctor said

"What?" Bella screeched.

"You didn't know?" he asked frowning and she just stared at him with the same wide eyes as I. "Well, you're a month pregnant"

"What?" she repeated weakly.

"The saline will stop the alcohol effects, and everything should be fine. Since it's early in the pregnancy there mustn't be a problem" he looked between us. "I'll leave you to talk"

He left, closing the curtain to give us some privacy. I stared at Bella in shock. I was here. I held her hair, and brought her to a hospital. I was here, holding her hand, caressing her back while she received the news she was pregnant. Of him. I let go of her hand and stood up, gripping my hair tightly and turning away from her. They would marry. She would have his kid. They would live in the suburb, with a big house, with a big yard for the kids. I closed my eyes, refusing to accept that the though brought tears to my eyes. She was his. She was going to have his baby. She was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Outfits on link on my profile.<strong>

**Hope you're enjoying this. **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	5. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	6. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
